Twilight: AH version
by Moe115
Summary: I changed the title and summary Edward and bella have a connection when she moves to town. But what happens when Edwards ex moves back...Tanya! AH. regular characters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW -xxx-
1. Chapter 1: Forks High School

**OK, so this is my version of twilight with some differences. One being that nobody is a vampire! Two that Bella has a brother. This is my first fanfic so it probably won't be very good. And I accept criticism. So here we go!**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters**.

As we were riding in our "new" old Chevy truck on our way to our new high school I started to imagine how the day was going to turn out. Well, I knew my brother was bound to make friends the first day. He's the popular football player type, who everyone loves and wants to be. He's muscular and all the girls at our old school had crushes on him, so I'm sure he'll have no problem here at Forks High. Then there's me, you would never guess me to be his little sister. I'm just plain and boring, with light skin and dark hair. I play no sport – if I tried I would end up hurting the entire team – and no guy has ever liked me. And I was too shy to make friends as quickly as my brother. This was going to be a long day.

"Bella, you ready?" Emmet asked me.

No, I thought. "Yeah, sure, I can do this."

"Come on Bells it won't be that bad." He saw through my lie.

"Not for you!" Mr. Popular "You'll have a girlfriend by the end of the day, just watch!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on."

We walked into the office of Forks High and got our schedules. We were told to get them signed by all of our teachers and to return them at the end of the day. I looked down at my schedule, great I had gym again!

"Well, bye Bells, see you at lunch!" Emmet said and gave me one of his big bear hugs.

I blushed. "Kay, see you at lunch." Sigh.

I had History for first period, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. People were nice, but I could always feel eyes staring at me when I was turned around. The rest of the day went pretty much the same, except when word got around that I was Isabella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Swan. I'm sure is was the same for Emmet, but he could handle it better. I was so glad when the bell rang and I got to go to lunch.

When I got to the lunchroom, I bought my tray of food – even though I was too nervous to eat – and searched for my brother. Ah, I spotted him. Wait, who's that on his arm! Of course I was right. He already had himself a girlfriend.

"Hey Bells, how has your day been?"

"Ok," I said, looking at the girl on his arm out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, Bella, this is Rosalie, Rose this is my sister Bella." Emmet introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" she said.

Gosh, she was beautiful, she looked like she could be on the cover of vogue. Hmm, she did kind of look like a model I had seen on one of the magazine at the super market.

"You too!" I tried to sound as happy as I could, but I wasn't. If my brother, my one and only friend here in Forks got a girlfriend, he would be spending all his time with her.

"You're gonna eat with us today, right bella?" she asked. Wow, I hadn't expected that.

"um, yeah, sure." Maybe this could work out.

We walked over to a round table by the window where two other beautiful people. A short pixie-like girl with short short dark hair, and a very attractive looking boy with blond curly hair- he looked a lot like Rosalie. Yea, more new people.

She pointed to the boy, "Bella, This is my brother Jasper" There was the answer to my question. "and this is his girlfriend Alice."

"Hello!" they both said at the same time.

"Hi"

I sat down, the girl named Alice kept smiling at me, it made me feel awkward.

"um, hi" I said again.

She giggled. Now I really felt weird.

"Sorry, it's just, I heard you were coming and I couldn't wait to meet you! I think we'll be great friends!"

For some reason I had a feeling we would be to, "Yeah, totally!".

It turns out she and I had the same biology and gym class after lunch. We talked a lot since then. It turns out she was adopted by the Cullen's. Mr. Cullen was a doctor at the local hospital, and word is that his is gorgeous. She also said that she had a brother that had been sick that day, we didn't really talk a lot on that subject, I think his name might be Edward or Elliot? Anyway, Alice got me through the rest of the day. I don't think she could have helped me during gym though – I ended up giving a boy named Mike a huge lump on the back of his head when I hit him with a bat.

"I'll talk to you later." She yelled across the parking lot.

"Kay, see ya' tomorrow!"

I was now walking up to our truck where Emmet and Rosalie were saying goodbye. I got into the passenger seat and just waited for them to finish – no need to interrupt.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem"

"So how did you like your first day?"

"Ok, Alice is really nice." also perky. "So, how close are you and Rosalie getting?"

"I don't know Bells," he was smiling at the subject, oh, he may be falling in love. "I like her, a lot."

"aww!"

"Oh hush!"

We were pulling in to the tiny house we now lived in with are father, it wasn't so bad, and I had a feeling that everything was going to work out ok.


	2. Chapter 2: The Greek God

**I haven't updated this story in a long time. I guess I forgot about it********. So, here is the second chapter! Please review at the end. It would make me happy!**

**I don't own twilight, or any of the characters**

Chapter 2

_BeepBeepBeep._ Ugh, what is that noise? I opened my eyes, and there is was. The flashing red lights that read 6:15 A.M. Time for my second day of school at Forks High.

I grudgingly got out of my comfy bed, and into the shower. After about 10 minutes of just letting the warm water wake me up, I heard Emmet pounding on the door telling me to hurry up. I quickly scrubbed the strawberry scented shampoo all over my head and got out.

I dried my hair in my room got dressed. I put on a pair of light wash jeans and a grey cardigan with a navy blue tank top that my mom bought me before I left Arizona. I checked the time, 7:08. Great, I'm running late. I left my hair down in its natural waves. I got downstairs and called for Emmett to hurry up. He didn't answer, that's when I noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Caught a ride with Rose. See you at school._

_--Em _

I got in my rusty old red pick-up and headed to school. I got out of my truck and was going to try and run to get out of the rain when my short pixie friend appeared with an umbrella.

"Thanks", I smiled at her.

"No problem. So, I was thinking we could go shopping in Port Angeles this weekend?"

"Um, don't we have a paper to write for History?" I really didn't want to go shopping. I was always forced to go with my mom. I had been hoping that living with my dad I would get out of it.

"We still have two weeks, you'll be fine. So that's a yes?" she smiled hopefully.

"Ugh, I guess it's a yes."

"Yea. Well, I told Jasper I'd meet him before homeroom. So I'll see you later!" she said as we were approaching the school.

I watched her walk off to meet jasper. She waved to a bronze hair boy. He was gorgeous, with his green eyes that looked like they never ended, and his strange – but amazingly beautiful – bronze messy hair. He had a sharp defined jaw line, and his smile. Oh, his crooked smile.

Is it possible that I just fell in love? No, it can't be. That kind of stuff only happens in books and movies. Besides, he looks like a Greek god. I just look like plain. There is nothing special about me.

I looked down at what I was wearing. My clothes weren't bad; I'd have to thank my mom for making me go shopping. Then I remembered what my hair looked like, and that I didn't have on any make-up. Maybe I wouldn't have any classes with him.

I walked to my first class and saw Mike waiting at the door for something. He had a big smile on his face as I approached.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Mike. Sorry about hitting you in the head yesterday." I said less enthusiastically than he had. I really just wanted to get to my seat.

"Well, I thought about a way you could make it up to me!"

"How?" I asked skeptically.

"Go on a date with me this Saturday." He said with an even bigger smile.

"Um, well." I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't like him that way.

"She can't, she's going out with me this Saturday." I heard a velvety voice come from behind me.

I turned to see the Greek God standing right behind me. He was smiling his crooked smile looking down at me. I mouthed 'thank you' and turned back to mike.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Mike."

"It's okay, maybe next week." He glared at the Greek God before turning around and going into the classroom.

When I turned around he was still standing there with his crooked smile. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. He spoke first.

"I'm Edward" he reached out his hand.

"Bella" I shook his hand. I could feel tingles go all the way up my arm at the touch.

"Alice told me all about you, she was a little mad I didn't get to meet you yesterday." He told me as we pulled our hand away.

"Oh, so you're the Edward Alice was talking about. Her brother" I realized.

"She talks about me? I hope it's nothing embarrassing." He laughed.

"No, nothing like that."

The bell rang telling us to get to class. We said our goodbyes and he heading his own way. I couldn't help but watch him walk down the hall. He was beyond gorgeous. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the teacher call my name.

All of my classes went by quickly, most likely because all I thought about was Edward. Me and Edward. I knew it would never happen. But a girl could dream, right?

When I got to lunch everyone was already at the table, including Edward. I sat down in the only empty seat in between Edward and Alice. I thought I saw Alice smile at Edward from the corner of my eye. I tried to pick up on everyone's conversation. It sounded like they were talking about the shopping trip this weekend.

"I'm a guy Alice, I don't go shopping."Emmett whined.

"They have a food court." She said looking down at his try piled with food.

I started laughing. Alice new my brother for two days, and she already knew how to get him to do something. I saw Edward staring at me. I stopped laughing and blushed. Then he was smiling his crooked smile.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head and looked back at his food. "Nothing". He continued to look at his food throughout lunch, but occasionally he would look up. I thought I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. But I tried to ignore it; I would only embarrass myself with my blushing.

When lunch was over I walked with Alice to Biology. She was smiling and looked like she was up to something, but when I tried to ask her what was up she just replied "I can feel something is coming."

"Are you trying to say that you're psychic?" I asked her when we walked in the classroom.

"Well, I can sense when things are going to happen. And I have this really good feeling about you and my brother!"

"Alice! He's your brother, and I just met him today!" As much as I wanted it to happen, I knew it wouldn't.

"Uh-huh."

I sat down at my empty table and started drawing random things on my notebook while I waited for class to start. I heard the chair next to me move. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"I didn't know I would be getting a lab partner."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was the only free-" I started rambling my apology, but he interrupted me.

"No, I'm glad you're my partner. I get to talk to you more." He smiled his crooked smile. I smiled back.

Class started then, and we didn't get to talk anymore. I tried to pay attention, but I could feel eyes on me. One pair was Edwards the others were Alice. She was staring at the both of us from the back of the room. I was about to turn around and tell her to stop when I felt a piece of paper hit my arm. **(Edward will be italics and Bella will be bold)**

_Can you feel Alice stare too?_

I already knew what the teacher was talking about, so I decided to write back.

**Yes, and I am fighting the urge to throw something at her.**

I slid it back over. It didn't take him long at all to write back.

_I know what you mean. Did you agree to shopping willingly or did she convince you?_

I laughed silently and wondered whether or not I should tell him I don't like shopping. Most girls do, and I don't want him to think I am weird. I decided the truth would be best.

**No, I'm not really the addicted to shopping kind of girl. I would rather spend my weekends reading.**

I waited for his response. Hoping he didn't think I was some geek and not want to be seen next to me.

_What's your favorite book?_

The bell rang for our next period. Alice showed up at my side and pulled me out of the room. I didn't get to answer Edward's question, but I hoped I would have a chance to talk to him later.

Gym went by without me hurting anyone. I did trip once when we were doing our laps around the gym, but no major breaks. I was proud of myself. When we got back to the locker rooms to change Alice wanted to talk about her 'feelings' again.

"I was watching you and Edward in biology."

"Yeah, I noticed. Please don't do it anymore. It's kind of creepy."

"How else am I supposed to see how much you two like each other? Neither of you like to talk about your feelings!" she said like it was obvious.

"What feelings Alice. Your brother doesn't like me." I wish he did.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Bella. He likes you. I can see you to together in the future."

"Whatever Alice. Do you know the winning numbers to the lottery too?" I laughed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." She left to go meet Jasper.

"Bye" I yelled after her. She just lifted her hand to wave, not even turning around. I didn't mean to make her mad. I would have to call her to apologize later tonight.

I found Emmet with Rose next to a Red convertible. They weren't doing anything to important so I thought it was okay to interrupt.

"Hey Emmet, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm gonna hang with Rose for a while." He looked at her with a loving look in his eyes. I had never seen him look at anyone that way before. It was weird, but at the same time adorable.

"Okay, I'll see you at home. Bye Rose."

I walked across the parking lot to my truck to see Edward leaning against the door. He got up when he saw me getting closer and smiled again.

"How did you know this was my car?"

He looked a little embarrassed about my question. "I was kind of watching you this morning." I guess I looked shocked – and I was – because he quickly said "in a complete non stalker-ish way."

I blushed and looked away. He opened my car door for me and I got in and said thank you.

"You know, you never told me your answer." He said after he shut the door.

"Wuthering Heights" I said and started the truck. "Bye"

As much as I wanted to stay and talk to him, I had to get home to cook Charlie dinner. Plus, if I spent more time talking to him, he would probably see how much of a nobody I am and decide he doesn't want to be my friend.

I got to the school sign and looked in the rear-view mirror and saw him standing in the same place looking at me. I let out a little laugh and continued down the road.

**A/N: I'm not a great writer. I just did this for fun. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you don't like it. I still want to know. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

**Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. I made me really happy. Oh, and just in case you haven't seen a walk to remember, there are kind of some spoilers.**

**And of course, I don't own twilight. :(**

Chapter 3

I had already called Alice cell phone 5 times. Each time I left practically the same message. "Hey Alice, please pick up the phone! I'm really sorry about what I said. If you say your psychic than I believe you. Please, I'll do whatever you want me to do, just forgive me…please?"

It started to get late so I went downstairs to fix dinner. I got out everything I needed to make pasta when Emmett came in.

"What's for dinner, lil' sis?"

"Spaghetti" I sighed.

"Uh-oh. What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume some things wrong? You know what they say about assuming? You make an ass out of you and me!" I said completely serious.

He started laughing at me. Why is it that everything I do gets laughed at? "Come on, Bells. You're my sister. I know when something's up." He told me.

"Fine. Alice told me she had these 'feelings' and I kinds-sort of-maybe made fun of her" I said innocently. He looked at me like you look at a child when they've done something wrong. "Rose told me about her 'feelings' she said that she was really good at predicting when something was going to happen. Did you at least apologize?" he asked me.

"I called her cell phone 5 times! She won't answer." I was practically whining.

"Try her house phone?"

"I don't have that number."

"Phone book, duh!" he laughed.

"Since when do you know so much?" He was never the kind of person to know what to do. He was the one asking everyone else for advice. "I've done a lot of apologizing." He smiled.

"I can believe that." I said while grabbing the phone book.

I was pretty much finished with dinner now, so I grabbed the phone and told Emmet I was going upstairs. I sat down on my bed and started looking through the phone book. I got to the name 'Cullen' and found out there were 5 in Washington **(a/n: I just did a random number.) **None of the Cullen's listed had a Forks address. I picked the one closest to Forks and hoped it was the right number.

It rang three times before a velvety voice answered. "Hello?" he sounded annoyed, like he had just been pulled from something very important.

"Um, yeah. Is Alice there?"

He waited a minute before he answered. It made me think none of the Cullen's wanted to talk to me. What if Alice told Edward that I upset her and now he won't talk to me either! "Bella?" his smooth velvet voice broke my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's Edward. What are you doing?"

"Ugh, trying to apologize to Alice."

"Oh, right. I'll get her." I heard Alice name being called and an annoyed pixie voice responding.

"Telephone." He told her.

"Hello?" The pixie's voice said in fake enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Alice!"

"What." Was her amazing response.

"Listen, Alice. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything. I'll do whatever you want, just forgive me." I pleaded.

"Anything?" she asked skeptically.

"Anything." I clarified.

"Let me give you a makeover."

"Ugh……okay." I sighed. If it got her to forgive me than it was worth it.

"Yay! Okay, tomorrows Friday. So you can come over after school and spend the night. We can ask Rose too. We can have a girls night! Then we can go shopping in the morning!!!" She rambled in the highest, most bell-like voice I had ever heard.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye! Oh, and Bella, I was never really mad at you. My phone was dead. I just got your messages right before you called." She laughed.

Just when I was about to respond she hung up. Evil Pixie.

**Next day (after school)**

I had gotten my bag ready with all of my clothes I would need for going to Alice's. I was waiting for her to pick me up since I didn't know where she lived, and she insisted she come get me.

I heard the doorbell ring and walked carefully down the steps. I opened the door and didn't see who I was expecting. I saw the Greek god that was Edward.

"Hey! Hope you don't mind. Alice said she had something she had to do, and asked if I could come get you instead."

"No, it's fine." I shook my head like a dog getting out of the water. I blushed after I realized how I must have looked and he smiled that crooked smile that I love.

He held the door for me as I walked out of the house and waited by my side as I locked the door. It had just been raining- as usual- so the grounds were still wet. I slipped and fell on the way to his car. He ran to my side and helped me up like the gentlemen I assumed he was.

"Thanks" I looked away to hide my embarrassment and my blush.

"Are you okay?" he moved his body so that I was looking at him.

"Yeah, lets go."

He chuckled and opened the door to his silver Volvo for me. I thanked him and waited until while he got in the car. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, until he spoke.

"How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I asked him worriedly.

"20 questions."

"sure, why not….but no embarrassing questions."

"Okay. First question. What's your favorite flower?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" I laughed.

"Come on. Just answer it."

"Freesia."

The questions continued like this – they seemed worthless, but important to him- until we got to his house. It was huge, with windows everywhere. It was right next to a lake with what looked like a garden path down to a dock.

He got my bag and opened the door for me. I got out and we walked to the door. When we walked in Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Bella! Come on, we're all ready for your makeover." She practically screamed. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs.

I told Edward thanks picking me up the best I could while running up the steps. She pulled me into her room and in a chair. Her room was huge. The walls were a bright white. There was a large hot pink bed in the middle of one of the walls and a zebra couch on the other. At the center of the ceiling there was a large black chandelier with twinkling lights.

She started on my make-up, but wouldn't let me watch. She claimed that she wanted me to be completely surprised at how hot I looked.

"So, did you two have fun on your little car ride over?" Alice asked me.

"ALICE! You never had anything to do, did you?"

"Not really. But you had fun, didn't you?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah. Falling on my butt and completely embarrassing myself in front of the most gourgous man I have ever seen was the most fun I have ever had." I told her sarcastically.

"EEEEP! SO YOU DO LIKE MY BROTHER!!!!" She screamed. I jumped up and covered her mouth with my hand and hoped Edward didn't hear her.

"Gosh, Alice. Do you want everyone to find out?"

"He can't hear us. These walls are sound proof." She tapped the walls with her hand.

I rolled my eyes at her. "So are you going to tell him?"

"No, I told you, I've only know him for a couple of days. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just go put those clothes on." She pointed to the clothes laying on her bed as she walked out of the room and shut the door.

I put on the clothes and told Alice she could come back in. She walked me over to the mirror and I looked at myself. It didn't look like me. This girl was unbelievably beautiful. My eyes were smokey and my hair was curled into beautiful waves. I was wearing dark straight leg jeans and a long sleeved grey striped shirt with a black vest. Then she handed me the death traps she called heels. They were pointy and bright red.

"Wow Alice. I look…."

"Hot!" I heard Rosalie say from the doorway.

I turned around and saw her smiling at me. I gave her an embarrassed smile as I felt the blush rush to my cheeks.

"Come on, let's go show everyone!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand to pull me out of her room.

I stopped her, realizing who everyone was. "Alice, I thought this was something that only us girls were doing! Now you want to show everybody, including Edward." I whispered the last part.

"You should want to show everybody! You look beautiful. I mean you were beautiful before, but now you're HOT!" Rose chimed in.

"No, I won't go down there. Besides, in these shoes I'll fall and break my neck. You saw how clumsy I am." I was trying to think of more reasons of why I couldn't go downstairs and show everybody.

"Fine, come on." She started walking back to her room. YES! Victory! Or so I thought.

"EVERYBODY COME HERE!!!" Rose and Alice yelled at the same time. I spun around to look at them. Bad move, when trying to spin in pumps I fell. I think I might have twisted my ankle. And now everybody in the house was approaching Alice room, with me on the floor clutching my ankle. Great.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" a beautiful woman with light brown hair and fair skin asked. I assumed she was Esme. Edward was at the door next. I blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that were possible.

"Nothing. I just fell. It's fine." I said and tried to get up. I didn't succeed. Edward came over to help me. "I think I sprained it."

"Here let me help you." He said and he scooped me up into his arms and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, no! I'm too heavy." He kept walking to the door with a smirk on his face. "Really, I can walk. Put me down."

"No dear, really you should stay off your foot. Edward, take her downstairs and get her on the couch. Alice honey, get her some ice." said, pointed to each person she addressed. They nodded and did as they were told.

came back into the living room with Alice. She handed me the ice pack and I put it on my ankle that was beginning to swell. Edwards kept looking at me, I really wanted to know why and what he was thinking. I wish I could read minds.

"Bella, would you like us to take you to the hospital to get your foot looked at? Or we can wait here, my husband Carlisle will be here shortly." Mrs. Cullen told me.

"No hospitals please."

"Okay honey. I'll go get you some Advil until he gets here." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme."

When , or as he asked me to call him, Carlisle got home he confirmed that my ankle was sprained. He wrapped my foot up and gave me a pair of crutches to use. Maybe Alice won't make me wear heels anymore!!!

Alice brought down my pajamas for me and we decided to watch a movie. Alice picked _A Walk to Remember_ and Rose and I agreed. I had forgotten how much I loved this movie. We all started crying when she told Landon that she had Leukemia. Then we cried even harder when they got married and worse when she died.

Edward walked in on us when the movies credits were rolling. He looked awkward being in a room with three crying girls.

"T-that was s-so s-s-sad!" Alice cried.

"I kn-know" Rose said.

"Why do you cry every time if you know what happens?" Edward asked.

"Good point" I said while I was wiping my eyes.

"I'm tired lets go to bed." Rose said as she was getting up.

"Bella, can you get up the stairs? If you can't we can sleep down here." Alice asked concerned.

"Yea. No problem." I got up and grabed my crutches and made my way towards the steps when a pair of strong arms picked me up bridal style. I yelped in shock witch made Edward laugh and me blush.

"Is this a thing you do, carrying girls all around your house?" I asked him. I already knew that he wouldn't put me down, he was to stubborn.

"Just the ones I like." He gave me his crooked smile. It could mean anything. He could mean he likes me as just a friend. Why do I let Alice get in my head? I heard a chorus of 'awws' coming from the banister and looked up to see Rose, Alice, and Esme looking down at us. I blushed and Edward laughed.

Edward set me down in Alice room and told us all goodnight. Alice insisted that I take her bed because of my ankle.

"Get a good night's sleep girls, because we're getting up bright and early to go shopping tomorrow!" Alice informed us as we got into bed.

**A/N: Okay. This was pretty long. I think. It took up 7 pages in Word and has over 2,000 words. So I hope you like it. Please review. It makes me so happy when you do. I'm going to be putting some of Alice furniture and Bella's outfit on my profile so check it out! Don't forget to review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

**I am watching TV, eating dinner, AND writing this chapter all at the same time. I am such a great multi-tasker!**

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight. :(**

Chapter 4

**APOV**

It was 6:00 and I decided it was time to wake everyone up. First I got Rose up, she was a little difficult. Edward was next; he was a little bit more of a struggle than Rose.

"Wakey, wakey!" I jumped on his bed causing him to roll off and onto the floor with a thud. I of course started laughing which caused him to glare.

"Alice! What do you want? It better be good seeing as will now have a lump on my head!" Edward glared at me.

"It's time to get up! Shopping day, remember?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I remember. But 6:00?" He sighed, calming down.

"Just be downstairs and ready in an hour, okay?"I walked towards the door and then I remembered last night conversation with Bella.

I plopped down on his bed again causing him to roll his eyes.

"So, you like Bella?"

"Yeah, she's cool." He said getting up.

"That's not what I mean and you know it! So, do you like Bella?" I questioned

"I don't know. It's complicated!" he sighed

The "complication" is Tanya Denali. The Denali's are family friends. She's had a thing for Edward for years. She told him she liked him two years ago when her family moved to forks. They started dating. She told him 'I love you' but he never returned it. They had to break up when her family decided to move back to Alaska. Now, they were moving back again in a week. And they had promised each other they would try and get back together again if the chance came. I liked Tanya, she was my friend. But relationship wise, Bella was better for Edward.

I shrugged and got up to the door before turning around to tell him "Bella's missed you."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Bella 'sleep talks'. Last night I heard her saying 'Edward' over and over again in her sleep. It was slightly annoying seeing as I was trying to sleep, but also adorably romantic at the same time.

Edward's face lit up when I told him this. Then I left his room, to go wake up Bella.

**BPOV**

I was awoken from my dream of a certain bronze-haired, green eyed god, by said god's pixie sister. I groaned and lifted my head. Her face was inches from mine which startled me causing me to jump and hit my head on her bed post.

"Ouch! Gosh, Alice. Now I'm gonna have a lump on my head." I pouted and put my hand on the spot where my head now hurt.

"Now you and Edward can match!" she laughed.

"What?" I'm confused. Did Edward also hit his head on his bed post?

"Never mind. Be ready and downstairs in 40 min." she got up and made her way over to the door.

"What? No more Bella-Barbie?"

"I figured I would let you off since you have a sprained ankle." With that she left.

I got up from the bed and grabbed my crutches. I got dressed, which was a little difficult with my ankle, and brushed my hair and teeth. I wobbled over to the steps and as I was about to walk down the first step a strong hand lightly griped my shoulder. Instinctively, I spun around causing me to start falling. But as I should have guessed, Edward caught me.

"I think you better let me carry you down the steps again." He picked me up.

"You know if you don't let me walk by myself it'll just be hard to when I get home." I looked at him.

"Didn't you say you knew how to use crutches, because you're so clumsy?" he squinted his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at him. We were in the living room now and he set me down next to the couch.

"Thanks"

Alice came in and told us that Rose had gone to pick up Jasper and Emmett and that she should be back soon so that we could leave. We waited 5 minutes before they got there. Rose and Emmett were taking her convertible, and Jasper, Alice, Edward and I – I liked that, Edward and I- were taking Alice's Porsche. Alice and I were in the front and Edward and Jasper were in the back. Everybody was talking about the most random things when the song "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings came on.

"I love this song!" Alice squealed and turned the radio up.

"Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight  
secret valentine" She started singing. I also loved this song and I couldn't help but sing along to the chorus. It was my favorite part.

"We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all"

When we finished the song I suddenly felt embarrassed and blush flooded my cheeks. I stayed quiet the rest of the way to Port Angeles.

When we got to the mall we all met in the Food Court. Everybody wanted to go to a different store first. I stayed out of it, I didn't even like shopping.

"First we're going to Victoria's Secret." Alice declared, obviously not embarrasses by the clothing items they sold there. **(a/n: I know Victoria's Secret sells other clothes than bras and underwear.)** All of the guys groaned and rolled their heads back.

"Do we have to Alice? That store makes me uncomfortable." I whispered to her. But evidentially Emmett overheard.

"What? Bella doesn't want to look at some over-the-shoulder-bolder-holders!"Emmett laughed, followed by Alice, Rose, and Jasper. Edward had a huge grin on his face, but at least he wasn't laughing.

"Let's go." Rose said after they all calmed down.

As we were walking Edward stayed close by my side. We got to V.S. and I went straight to the make-up part of the store. I didn't want to be surrounded by lingerie with my brother, the guy I like, and my new best friend's boyfriend. One word, awkward.

"Oh! Bella, this is just your color!" Alice came bounding towards me with a blue striped bra. My eyes widened and I looked next to Edward standing next to me.

"Look, you have to try this on!" she said trying to shove the bra into one of my hands that were tightly gripping the crutches.

"I don't need it Alice! Plus, who would pay" I looked at the price tag "forty-five dollars! A bra cost forty-five dollars!" I practically yelled. I started blushing and looked up to see half of the store was staring at me. Emmett was leaning over laughing at me from the back of the store.

"You pay for quality!" She snatched the bra out of my hand and walked away. I sighed and looked over to see Edward with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen.

"You sure know how to get attention." He laughed.

"Yeah, attention I don't want." I hung my head and shame.

Fifteen minutes later we were leaving VS and going to the next store. I kept quiet in every store so that I wouldn't embarrass myself again. Alice bought me 2 shirts and a new pair of jeans even though I argued with her not to. Eventually if was lunch time and we were heading towards the Food Court again. I was glad, my ankle was killing me and I needed to sit down.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. Emmett, Jasper and Edward went to get the food while we waited.

"Having fun, Bella?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, the best." I replied

"Bella look! That guy over there is staring at you!" Alice pointed over to a guy with long dark hair and russet skin a few tables away. He caught me looking at him and smiled. He looked over to his friends and said something and started getting up and walking towards….me?

"Great! Now he's walking over here." I sighed

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He said as he approached our table. "I think our dad's are friends. My dad's name is Billy?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember." I told him, trying to be polite. I looked over my shoulder to see if the guys were almost done. I caught Edward giving Jacob a death glare. He hit Emmett on the shoulder and told him to look over. They hurried and brought the food over to the table and sat it down.

"Who are you?"Emmett crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jacob Black." He took his hand from out of his jacket pocket and put it in front of Emmett to shake. Emmett just looked down at his hand and then back up to his face.

"You're supposed to shake it." Jacob said as he pulled his hand back. Emmet looked like he was going to punch him, that's when Jasper stepped in.

"I think you should leave." He told him with authority.

He looked towards me and said "Catch you later….Isabella Swan." And he winked. Edward stood there giving him the death glare the whole time.

"Bella! How did he know your name? You never told him." Alice and Rose said.

"What! Your right, I didn't. Maybe I do know him." I thought for a second and couldn't recall ever meeting him. "Emmet, does dad know a Billy Black?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who sold him the truck. They're old friends." He said as if it were nothing.

"Oh, then I guess I do sort of know him?" I shrugged and started eating my hamburger.

After lunch I didn't think I could walk anymore. Edward argued with Alice to let him drive me home in her Porsche. She eventually agreed as long as we took home her bags so that they had room in Rose's convertible.

We were walking to the car when a beautiful tall strawberry blonde walked in front of us.

"Long time no see." She smiled at Edward. Did she know him?

"Tanya?"

**Not as long as the last chapter, sorry. I got tired. **

**Tanya's here! What do you think about that?**

**Review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tanya?

**I haven't updated this story in a little while. I haven't had much time, and I don't have multiple chapters written. I am going to try to write more, so that I can update on a more regular basis. And I have an idea for another story that I really want to write, but I am not sure if it is really a good idea. So I will tell u about the story idea, and if you would, please tell me what u think of it??**

**Oh, and btw, I suck at description, and I have no idea how to write it.**

**I don't own Twilight :(**

Chapter 5

"Tanya?" Who was Tanya?** (a/n: Bella still doesn't know about the Denali's) **She's beautiful,-her strawberry blond hair hangs just below her shoulders, and she wears a confident smile while walking towards us like a model. – perfect for Edward. Nothing like me. _Gosh! Why do I keep thinking these things?_

"Don't you recognize me?" she laughed playfully. I knew I had no claim on Edward, what-so-ever, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that she was so perfect for him. I could see them falling in love, getting married, and having the most beautiful children you had ever seen."Y-yeah. Aren't you supposed to be getting here next week?" Edward stuttered. I didn't know Edward stuttered?

"Well, we decided to leave early! Aren't you glad to see me!?" She was beaming at him. I stood there uncomfortable, unaware of what to do. That's when she noticed me. "Oh, hi?" she gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh, right, sorry. Bella this is Tanya Denali. Tanya this is Bella." He shook his head, and pointed to each of us. This was not the Edward I knew- for 3 days. "She and her family are moving here from Alaska." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. By now he had set the shopping bags down on the ground.

"Oh, come on." She said and went over to him, and hugged his waist. _Ugh, I have got to stop these feeling of jealousy._"We're together- 2 years." She told me with a smile. I noticed Edward fidgeting and gave him a strange look. I took a deep breath and sucked up all my jealousy, "That's…nice." _Nice response Bella._

"Well…Bella sprained her ankle, so I was going to take her back. I guess we should get going." Edward said picking up the bags on the ground and letting her arms fall from his waist. She turned towards me while Edward was putting the bags in the car. "It was nice meeting you, Bella!" she smiled. "Yeah, you too."

I hobbled over to the car and got in waiting for Edward. When I looked in the rear-view mirror to see where he was, I saw him kissing Tanya. I looked away quickly and slumped down in my seat. Less than a minute later he opened the door and got in. Silence. Neither one of us had anything to say.

-:-

Now we were sitting in his living room, watching TV, waiting for everybody to get back. Neither one of us has spoken other than to ask what to watch. So I just sat there with my leg propped up in front of me on the **(I forgot what a single person couch is called, you know with the little leg thing in front of it? Well that's what it is.)** arm chair.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I looked at Edward, who had just blurted this out.

"What?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He repeated looking at the ground.

"Who, Tanya?" he had to mean Tanya. How many girlfriends can he have?

"Yeah, she told you she was my girlfriend. She's not. I mean she used to be. But not now." He was babbling now. "I just thought you might want to know."

"Oh."

"Did you?" His questions are confusing me. "want to know?"

"Um…I guess?"

"Sorry, it's just…never mind."

"No, what?" I really wanted to figure him out. I thought he was always this cool, calm, charming guy. But, now he was awkward and confusing.

"It's just…I didn't want you to think she was my girlfriend or anything. I'm a free man." He was smiling his crooked smile at me now. That's the Edward I know.

"I know that…now" I was smiling now, too. I had no idea why I was so happy, but it gave me hope.

"I got your picture

I'm coming with you

Dear, Maria. Count me in."

My phone was ringing. I looked around me in search for it. AH-HA! It was sitting on the coffee table. I got up and hopped on one foot over to get it. Edward was right behind me with his arms out ready to catch me- like when you walk behind a baby that's learning how to walk.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? What are you doing? Are you with my brother? Are you hungry? How about we get dinner?" gosh! This girl could talk.

"One question at a time, please, Alice."

"Do you guys want to meet us for dinner? You are still with Edward, right?"

"Yes, I'm at your house right now. I'll ask him." I turned around and put the phone to my shoulder so that she wouldn't here.

"What are you going to ask me?" he asked with a smirk.

"They are hungry and want us to meet them for dinner. So?"

"Sure, where do they want us to meet them?"

"Um….." I took the phone off of my shoulder and back up to my ear. "Where do you want us to me you?"

"Chicago Ru's Pizza!" She told me happily. **(Yep. I did my research. That's actually a restaurant in Port Angeles. I am saving the Italian restaurant for later)**

"Okay, I'll tell him. See you there."

-:-

"So then, he takes this huge stick and…" I stopped listening there. I had no clue what Emmett was talking about to Jasper and Edward. Alice and Rose were talking about what they got while shopping, and I was sitting there like the loser I am and coloring on the kids menu.

"What are you coloring?" I looked up and Edward was sitting in front of me with head in his hands and elbows on the table.

"I thought you were sitting over there," I pointed to Edward's now empty seat "with Emmett and Jasper?"

"Emmett is…well, Emmett. And you're more fun anyway!" There's that crooked smile again.

"Uh…thanks."

Our food came out now. We had 3 large pizzas: cheese, pepperoni, and supreme. We were done in a little less than an hour. I had one piece of cheese and one piece of pepperoni. Emmett had about half of each pizza.

"Ugh, I'm full!" he announced as we were walking to our cars and patted his stomach. I rolled my eyes and laughed at my brother.

"Does he always eat that much?" I heard his voice in my ear. I looked up and he was walking right next to me with his head bent towards my ear.

"Sadly, yes. It's because of him why we have no food in our house." I said looking back to where I was walking.

"Jasper called shot-gun!" Alice yelled from across the parking lot.

I got in the backseat with Edward and we were on our way back to the Cullen's house. Everybody was spending the night now. I yawned getting tired and the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Edward putting his arm around me, and humming a soft lullaby.

-:-

I was being carried up the stairs. Where was I? Wasn't I just in Alice car? Oh, no. I fell asleep on Edward! This is embarrassing. I forced my eyes open and was met with the gorgeous green-eyed, bronze haired God that we call Edward Cullen.

"Why are you carrying me?" I asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep in the car, don't worry, go back to sleep. I'm taking you to Alice room."

"Kay'" I nuzzled myself into him and got more comfortable. He didn't seem to care and I was too tired to care how close I was to him.

He laid me down on the bed and put the covers over me. I felt his lips press against my forehead and he whispered "goodnight, my Bella."

"Night, Edward."

-:-

"Bella. Wake up, Bella!" someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw Alice and Rose sitting in front of me with smile on their faces.

"What do you want?" I sad up and bundled the covers up around me to keep warm.

"We want to know every detail on what you and Edward did when you left the mall." Rose beamed.

"Seriously? I mean, nothing happened."

"We'll be the judge of that." Alice squinted her eyes at me!

"Come on, spill!" Rose is very impatient.

"Okay, we were going to the car, and this girl came up to him. They knew each other, she-" I started, but was cut off by Rose.

"What's her name?"

"Tanya…Denali, I think?" they both gasped.

"Tanya's back!?" they said at the same time.

What am I missing here?

**a/n: I feel like I end it with Tanya a lot. It's kind of short. Sorry. I don't have a lot of time to write. I'm gonna try and get ahead and maybe get on a one or twice a week update? But tell me what you think. (review, review, review)**

**Oh, I'm not really sure what a Beta is. I think it is someone who edits your story before you post it?? Can someone explain that to me? And if anybody wants to do that, let me know. I would love it.**

**As for the story idea I have. I have read a lot of stories about Bella being abused and Edward 'saves' her. Well, what if Edward was abused and Bella 'saved' him. I don't like the idea of Carlisle being abusive. But I have it all planed out, and I think it could work. I actually didn't come up with the idea as a twilight fan fiction. I just thought about one day and it stuck. So please, I need your opinions.**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Denali's

**This is going to be a short chapter, just going into more detail about the Denali's. But I have nothing better to do right now, and all the other chapters may be a little short too, I haven't decided yet. If anybody would like to beta this story, it would be much appreciated!**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!!!**

Chapter 6

"_Tanya's back!"_

"She's not supposed to be here for another week!"

"Are all of them here?"

"Why didn't we know?"

I just listened and watched them go back and forth, trying to understand what they were saying. So everybody knows Tanya?

"STOP!" They were now looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't mean to yell, just get there attention. Now the blush was coming to my cheeks, I could feel it. "Sorry, but umm, can one of you explain what's going on?" They looked at each other, than back at me. Alice spoke first. "do you want the whole story?" I nodded.

"The Denali's are a close family friend. We have all known each other for a very long time. There's Kate, Irina, and well, Tanya. They're mother, Sasha adopted them when they were babies.

"Sasha was sick. She never told anyone about it though. She would always go on trips a lot, and Tanya, Kate, and Irina would stay with us. That was when we lived in Alaska. Everything went on like that for about a year when Dad told us we were moving here.

"I think she told dad then, because when we moved over the summer, so did they. We were happy about it, but we didn't know the reason why. A month after we moved, she told everybody. She told everybody she had cancer, and she was dying. She said that the girls would be living with us for a while, after she was gone.

"It was really hard on them when she died. They lived with us for a while until their Aunt and Uncle came to get them. They stayed in Forks for a year, but they moved back to Alaska after that. We haven't seen them for a year." Her eyes were starting to water.

"What about Edward, she said that they were-are together?" Rosalie looked at me.

"She said they were together!?"

"Yeah, when he introduced us. She said they had been together for two years. When we got back later he said they weren't, though." I explained.

"Well, Tanya had a crush on Edward. When she went through all of that, he was there for her. More as a friend, but she thought it meant something. She told him she had feelings for him, and they started dating. I think he did it because he didn't want to hurt her after all she was going through. When they found out they were moving back to Alaska that summer, she told him she loved him and wanted to continue their relationship. He told her he didn't think that was the right thing to do at the time, and that if they ever moved back they could try it again. But, he never said 'I love you' to her."

"So that's it. She's back now and Edward is taken…" I saw the look on their faces and quickly covered myself up. "Not that I care. I was just wondering, all those girls at school are going to be crushed."

"I don't think he's gonna go out with her. He'll let her down easy. He likes somebody else now." Rose told me, giving me 'the look'.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep a little before I get up." I realized I didn't know what time it was. I looked up at the clock. "You guys woke me up at two in the morning! Ugh, I'm going to bed." I turned around and shut my eyes. No matter what they said. I just had this feeling that Edward and Tanya were going to be together. Now I was going to fall asleep depressed! Just then I thought about who we met at the mall, Jacob Black. He seemed like a nice guy, and I really wanted to go somewhere where Edward wasn't tomorrow. I decided I would get his number from dad tomorrow. Maybe would be friends?

**a/n: like I said, not long. Review it anyway, I love reviews! And I really need some opinions on the story I thought about writing, the description is in the last chapter. Please! **

**Ps. If anybody wants to beta this chapter, tell me! I think I need one.**

**xxx**


End file.
